Kingdom of the Hearts
by kmkoolj2010
Summary: This is the story of the new Keyblade master and her travels.What happens when Sora's daughter has to find a guy named Leon? It leads to a whole new adventure. Features new and old characters. Please read and review! Chapter 20 is up!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue-**

**Kaylie sighed. In her mind, she was reviewing today's troublesome events. Her father, Sora, previous Master of the Keyblade explained to her all the responsibilities and duties of the time when she was to inherit the Keyblade. But to her, it was all just fun and games. I mean, could there actually be anything less important then an oversized key? **

**Kaylie did not want to keep the Keyblade, but had no choice she had no other siblings. All this new information and boring rules were giving her a headache. What she really wanted was to hang out with Sean down at the beach. But no…..she did not even have enough time for her best friend.**

**As she looked out into the beautiful night sky, she saw an odd looking star. It was not white like the others, but bright green. How peculiar. As she watched it, it appeared to grow bigger. "Hm…that does not happen every day." Kaylie laughed. Then it dawned on her. "Oh my God! It's not growing bigger! It is heading straight for Destiny Islands!" **


	2. A girl has to do, what a girl has to do!

**It Begins…**

**"What in world is happening? I had better go tell Mom and Dad," Kaylie glanced out the window at the star, "before it is too late." **

**Kaylie ran downstairs only to find the note that her parents had left her. She already knew they were out having dinner with some of their friends and co-workers, so there was no need to read the note. Kaylie look at the note for a second then threw it in the trash. 'Well,' Kaylie thought, 'that was no use before and it still is now.' **

**"Oh… now what do I do? Destiny Islands is about to become the galaxies largest sand flavored slushy and I can't do anything about it!" Kaylie glanced out the window for the third time. The star was getting closer by the second!**

**"Think, think, think…" she tried to ponder what to do. "I know!" Kaylie ran to her mom and dad's room and opened a very large chest. Inside lay an oversized key. Kaylie grabbed the Keyblade and closed the chest. As she ran downstairs she realized the Keyblade was glowing green. But not just any green, it was the same color as the star heading towards her home. **

**Kaylie ran outside and was beginning to run over to her friend's house when she saw someone heading right for her. When the figure got a little closer she saw that it was Sean. Sean was her Dad's friends Riku son. He was 13, just like her and had blonde hair, beautiful baby blue eyes and was tall and skinny. **

**"Hey!" she called. He finally made it to her and saw beads of sweat running down his face. He looked exhausted. **

**"Is it just me," he began, " or is there a huge star heading straight for us!" **

**"Well, I saw I too so it is obviously not just you who sees it." The sound of her voice frightened her. It was full of fear. She tried to keep her piker face up and running, but could not. He fear in her heart was growing larger and larger by the minute. I gripped the Keyblade harder, as if it were trying to tell her something but she was shaking so hard didn't even notice.**

**Sean looked at Kaylie and noticed the Keyblade in her hand, "Hey," he said, "isn't that your father's Keyblade?" He looked at it curiously. **

**She nodded and prepared herself for what she knew was coming.**

**"Why do you have your father's Keyblade? Did he give it to you early? Did you take it? Is that the normal color of the Keyblade? Does it have something to do with the falling star? Are you-" **

**"Stop!" I yelled. "Could you please just _shut up?_ I am trying to figure out the connection the Keyblade has to the star. I don't know anything else, do zip it." 'Wow…' she thought. 'I actually stopped Sean from showering me with questions!' **

**"Well how do you know the Keyblade has something to do with the star?" asked an innocent looking Sean. **

**"Because it is glowing the same color as the star." She as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And actually, it kinda was. **

**"Let's go inside." **

**"Yeah," Kaylie nodded. "We can't do anything now. Let's just wait for my dad to get back." They made there way to Kaylie's house, but stopped about halfway up the porch. **

**"I feel something." Kaylie said. "I feel like I need to go somewhere." **

**"Well," said Sean, "let yourself be guided by this feeling. Let's see where you go." Kaylie nodded. **

**They started walking, when Sean saw Kaylie's worried expression. 'Don't worry,' he thought, 'nothing is going to happen to you while I am here.' He gingerly took her hand and walked beside her. Where she was going to go, he was going with her.**


	3. GoodBye Home

GoodBye Home

'I wonder why I have this weird feeling…' thought Kaylie. It was unlike any other feeling that she had felt before. Something, something wonderful was calling for her. She wanted to run wherever her feet wanted to take her. But she could not. Sean was making sure she was staying in tact with reality by holding her hand.

"Kaylie?"

"What is it, Sean?"

"I think I know where you are going." She looked at him with curiosity when he pointed to a mysterious creature. It looked as if it were in the ground. Then it suddenly popped out of the ground!

"Wow…" said Sean. "What is this odd creature?" Kaylie looked at it intently until she got an idea. Sean was walking toward the creature until Kaylie yelled-

"STOP SEAN! THAT IS NO ORDINARY ANIMAL! IT IS A _HEARTLESS!_" Sean backed away as far as he could and stopped beside Kaylie who stood in fighting position. The Keyblade was growing brighter and brighter by the second.

Sean pulled out two medium sized swords in which he called the _Twin Blades of Destruction. _They were small, but they always did a serious amount of damage to their opponents. "Hi-Ya!" Sean yelled as he swung for the heartless. He missed it and retreated back to his spot beside Kaylie.

"They are faster then they appear." Sean nodded in response. "The Keyblade is the best weapon against any kind of heartless. Let me try." Kaylie slashed the Keyblade at it and hit it at full force. Then, it backed up, and faded away.

"Okay…" Kaylie said. "I think that that was the craziest thing I have ever done in my entire life. Sean looked at me half-afraid and half-amused.

"I think we had better go back before any more heartless decided to pay us a visit." Sean tucked away his swords and tried to pry Kaylie away from her spot. But she would not budge.

"We need to get away from here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"That big green star has heartless on it." Sean was about to object but he was interrupted. "I know because my dad told me. He said if anything is to come to our planet unexpected or may pose as a threat, I am to take the Keyblade and my closest friend and leave on my fathers gummy ship."

"Okay…" Sean said. He was still trying to put together the first sentence so it made sense. But try as he might he did not understand. "What do we do now?"

"Come with me." Kaylie led him to her house and our to their extra garage where he supposedly kept all he stuff from when he was a child. Kaylie opened the doors and led him to the weirdest looking plane he had ever seen. Kaylie opened up the door and swung in then motioned for Sean to do the same.

Inside the ship were three comfy seats and about a million controls. Kaylie and Sean sat in the two back seats. The Kaylie started looking at the controls buttons and steering wheel.

"Okay," she said, "we need to find a button that says Traverse Town." They searched for a minute until Sean found it.

"Now do I push it?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Sean pushed it and it made a weird buzzing noise, then they were in the air.

"We are now going to the world Traverse Town. Please fasten your seat belts and do not open the door until we have reached land." Said a robot voice. The two friends did as they were told and reached out and held each other's hands. They watched out the window as the star collided with Destiny Islands. But instead of making a boom, it oozed black goo all over it. Kaylie watch as flew away from her beloved home, friends, and family. She cried silently as they flew far away for home.


	4. Leon Is Not Here?

Previously… 

"_We are now going to the world Traverse Town. Please fasten your seat belts and do not open the door until we have reached land." Said a robot voice. The two friends did as they were told and reached out and held each other's hands. They watched out the window as the star collided with Destiny Islands. But instead of making a boom, it oozed black goo all over it. Kaylie watch as flew away from her beloved home, friends, and family. She cried silently as they flew far away from home._

**Leon Is Not Here?**

'Hm…' thought Kaylie, 'I wonder what Traverse Town is like. Dad never told me anything about this place. I wonder if I will be able to find Leon with out any trouble. Who is Leon? I guess I will have to wait to find out. Bummer…'

**"We are now in Traverse Town. You may exit through the right or left doors when the ship has come to a complete stop." There was the annoying robot voice who had been bugging Sean and Kaylie throughout the whole trip.**

**"Wow!" Sean and Kaylie said. They were looking out the window in awe and wonder. **

**"We are really here! I can't believe I am in a whole new world! This is so exciting!" Sean glanced over at Kaylie and saw that same worried expression. "It is exciting, don't you think?"**

**Kaylie nodded in agreement. Truly this was very exciting. But she did not want to spend all her time playing around when they needed to find Leon. "Well now that we are here, we need to find a guy named Leon. My father told me he will be able to help us out."**

**"Okay." Sean agreed. But he was still anxious to get a good look around. The two made their way to a big shop that was very nice looking. So they went inside. In the store were a bunch of wonderful and mysterious things you could never have found on Destiny Islands. They walked up to the person who looked like he was the owner of this place.**

**"Excuse me?" said Kaylie in her most angelic voice. "Could you help me and my friend? We are looking for someone." The cashier turned around and faced them. He was tall, had brown hair and blue eyes. **

**"Well, I won't promise anything but I will do my best. Now who is it that you can't find?" He eyed her lovingly. **

**"We are looking for a guy named Leon."**

**"Leon? Why do _you _want to see _him?_"**

**"I was told he could help me." Kaylie looked at Sean, who nodded, "we are not from around here." Kaylie glanced at the cashier to see if she had given him an excuse that he could live with. But unfortunately she did not get the answer she had hoped for.**

**"Well I am very sorry to say this but Leon let a long time ago. I was only about two when he left so he has been gone for a good thirteen years." **

**"You're kidding?" Sean asked.**

**"Sorry. But I wish I were. I haven't heard a word from him ever since he left. Everybody here misses him a lot. But we all figured he left back to his home world."**

**"Do you know where his home world is? We need to find him and fast! Our home and lots of lives are at stake!" Sean yelled. He had been patient with this guy for long enough. **

**"I think he went to Hollowbastin. But I don't know for sure." He eyed Sean. **

**"Okay…" said Kaylie. "Do you, by chance, know how to get to this Hollowbastin."**

**"Na….never been to any other world. Well, besides The Coliseum. " Kaylie looked at him for a moment longer until she decided this guy did not know any more than she did. So she started to leave. " Wait!" said the now very annoying cashier. "What are your names? Mine is James."**

**"I am Kaylie, and this is Sean." She pointed to Sean who was already halfway out the door. **

**"Oh…well I hope to see you again. Ever since the heartless started to attack, we have been having less and less visitors."**

**"You mean there are heartless here _too?_ I thought my world was the only one with heartless in it."**

**"Nope. But mostly the heartless follow the guy with the Keyblade. Say, isn't Sora supposed to pass on the Keyblade to his daughter this year? She had better get her little but over here so she can clear out some more of the heartless. Cid and his son won't be able to keep this area safe for long."**

**"Tell me where the heartless are." **

**"What?" James asked.**

**"I need to find them so I can get rid of them for you." Kaylie focused her thoughts on her hand and then the Kayblade appeared out of thin air. "Kaylie here, at your service." She bowed slightly. **


	5. The Start of Something New

Previously… 

"_I need to find them so I can get rid of them for you." Kaylie focused her thoughts on her hand and then the Keyblade appeared out of thin air. "Kaylie here, at your service." She bowed slightly_.

 The Start of Something New  

"Oh my god! You are the new Master of the Keyblade! Everyone is going to be so excited!" James grabbed her hand and ran out the door to a set of huge double doors. "Here is the doors that lead to the Second District. But there are a lot of heartless there so be careful." Sean who had follow looked at the door curiously.

"I wonder how many 'districts' there are here and how many are full of heartless?" Sean asked quizzically. He knew that Kaylie could not handle all the heartless so he decided to go with her.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out as we go along, Ugh…!" Kaylie tried to open the doors; "Theses are so god damn heavy! Please help me Sean!" She pleaded with him. And of course he helped.

"That was easy." Sean laughed.

"Shut up or I will shut you up for you." Growled Kaylie. She was in no mood to play around. She wanted to get this over with so she could find Leon. She needed to hurry. The only thing they were using was time and time was the one thing that they unfortunately did not have.

They went through the doors and found a peaceful looking, open area. As they walked inside they saw a hotel to the left and a store with a bunch of cool shoes to the right. Kaylie had to admit that she was really tempted to get a better look at the shoes. But her temptation was put to the side when a shadowed creature appeared.

"They're baaaaaaack…" Kaylie said. Now she was ready to take these guys on. Two to, however many of they there were. "Lets get this goose chase over with! Hi-ya!" Kaylie swung at the nearest heartless and instead of killing one, she got three. "Wow," she laughed, "this is going to be easier then I thought."

Kaylie started for the hotel when about a dozen more popped up. Sean, who had been daydreaming off in LaLa Land had decided no would be the time to start to help. "Take this you foul creatures! I call this one the hit-them-hard-enough-till-they-see-stars-attack!" He ran around clumsily swing his two blades. "You think that was bad you should see…" but Sean was stopped short. "Uh….Kaylie? You are really smart right?" Sean asked. 'I wonder what he is up to.' Kaylie thought.

"Duh."

"Okay oh smart one, tell me, _why is the ground **shaking**?" _Indeed the ground was shaking. And neither of them liked the sound of the rumbling coming from beneath them. As they were desperately trying to fight off the heartless, they noticed the shaking was beginning to stop and the heartless they were battling instantly disappeared.

"Okay genius. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Sean.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Kaylie admitted. She was getting really freaked out at this point. Why did all the heartless just go away? Was there more to this then what their seemed? Kaylie did not know, which was the scariest part of this situation.

"Well since we don't have any clue what's going on, then lets make our way out of the 2nd District. Maybe the 3rd won't have any heartless at all." Said Sean. He was pretty keen on leaving. So far their trip was not as fun as he had hoped it would be.

"Yeah…" Kaylie nodded. More heartless to kill was exactly what she wanted.


	6. The Amazing Truths of Traverse Town

The Amazing Truths of Traverse Town

'Hm…' thought Kaylie. 'This is a strange world. I never imagined that the other worlds were going to be this different. I mean you would think that they would be an island. Just like Destiny Islands.' Kaylie and Sean walked into the 3rd District.

The 3rd District. This place was so wonderfully mystical Kaylie did not know where to begin. On the bottom level of the district there was a beautiful waterfall in the corner and huge statue in the center. The statue, believe it or not, was of Sora in his early teens. He was posing with the Keybalde in his hand. Kaylie was at loss for words. She did not know her father had statues of himself. 'Wow, I hope I will get to be as famous as he is. Then maybe Sean would notice me as more than a friend.'

The thought of Sean actually liking her at all made her laugh.

"I did not know your dad had a statue of himself." Said Sean.

"Neither did I," confessed Kaylie.

"Really?"

"Believe it or not. My dad never told he was _this _famous. I just thought people liked him because of her sealed all the Keyholes." Sean shook his head and sighed.

"I wish my dad was this famous…" Sean said, then, barely above a whisper. "Then maybe Kaylie would notice me." But no. Sean knew that Kaylie deserved someone better than him, someone to protect her and help her get through the good and bad times. But, at least they could be friends.

After they fully examined the District, they came to a conclusion that the 3rd District was free of Heartless. Since they believed it were empty and no signs of any intelligent life, they made their way to another huge wooden door.

"Well, well. Look what we found. What do you suppose these doors lead to?" questioned Sean.

"Hopefully the 1st District. This searching for heartless was not that hard. I don't see how they had any trouble getting rid of these little annoying pests."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Keyblade. I mean, it might be easier for you to fight off heartless because the Keyblade is the most powerful weapon against them."

Kaylie laughed. "Yeah, that might have something to do with it." She paused a moment when they reached the huge and not to mention new doors. "Let's see where we are going next." Then she and Sean used all their strength to heave open the doors. As they opened them, a beautiful bright white light blinded the two teens.

"Wh….what was that?" stuttered Sean.

"I don't know. But whatever that is, it sure is pretty." Said Kaylie in awe. Never in her life had she seen something as breathtaking as this. Even the fireworks they often displayed at Destiny Islands could not compare to this….light.

They walked into the their next destination. Kaylie was surprised to find that this was not the 1st District, but the 4th. This District was much like the rooms that were described in fairy tales. They walked out to the middle of the District.

To their right, were the doors that lead to the 3rd District. To their left was huge set of doors just like the ones they had just went through. They were in the middle of what looked like a ballroom. In front of them were two staircases one that twirled beside the left wall and the same one mirrored to the right that led to a large balcony. Behind them was a waterfall that was in a large circle of water with nothing holding the water. And the spouting water seemed to come out of thin air right above the base of the waterfall. 'Must be magic.' Thought Kaylie.

"Sean do you mind if I look around for a moment?" asked Kaylie.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll be over here by the waterfall if you need me for anything." Then he stalked off much to his dismay to pretend to be examining the waterfall. But secretly he was going to keep eye on Kaylie.

Kaylie walked up to the balcony using the left stairs. When she got to the top she went through a set of glass double doors that led outside. The doors were so well kept that Kaylie wondered who would be good enough to keep the huge dust attracting doors so neat and tidy.

The scenery outside could take anyone's breath away. Kaylie was truly entranced by all the greenery that was so well kept. There were so many different vivid colors and enticing smells. 'Man,' Kaylie thought, 'their custodian must have a lot of time on his hands.'

She watched as the sun slowly made it's decent. Kaylie made a wish on the first star she saw.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish…" Kaylie stopped for a moment. What did she want? She wished she her family and friends would be safe. She wished she could find Leon in good time. She wished she could tell Sean she loved him. "Hm…..I know!" then, she silently made her wish. Right as she made her wish, the gorgeous light the star was to supposed to keep on all night went out.

* * *

Hey I hoped you all liked this chapter. I worked really hard finding good details, but it is still not as good as I would have hoped. Anyway I think that this story is going to be really good when I finish it. This is my favorite chapter yet. Sean and KAylie show some sparks in their relationship, but nothing too exciting. I am saving all the good stuff for later.

Thank you to anybody reviewing. I need to know what people think about it. Kaylie and Sean are SOOOO in love.


	7. What am I Doing?

**

* * *

**

What am I doing?

"What?" asked Kaylie in shock. "I know for a fact that stars are not supposed to just go out. I wonder if something bad happened to one of the worlds! I don't know what I would do if something happened to Destiny Islands…" The thought of Destiny Islands being destroyed made Kaylie think about all the people who had already lost their homes. She quietly began to cry. She tried to stifle her sobs with her shirt, but nothing could get passed Sean's ears.

Sean, who had been gazing thoughtlessly at the waterfall, heard the sobs of Kaylie. He did not want to interrupt Kaylie, but he did not want to hear her cry either. After much bickering with himself he decided it would be to both Kaylie's and Sean's benefit if he went to check on her. Sean decided to walk up the right stairs.

As soon as Sean reached the balcony he saw Kaylie outside by the edge of the balcony. He walked carefully through the glass doors and over to Kaylie. "Kaylie…what wrong?"

For a minute all you could hear was her heavy breathing until she uttered out the words, "What happened to Destiny Islands?"

"Don't worry," said Sean in a soothing voice. "Destiny Islands is going to be fine. And so are all our friends and family." He then gently wrapped his arms around her waist. 'What am I doing?' Sean asked himself.

Kaylie, startled at first by his action, decided to lay her head on his well-built chest. Sean put his head on the top of Kaylie's. They stood there until Kaylie's breathing became even and she was beginning to drift off to sleep.

Sean noticed so he picked her up bridal style and made his way back down the stairs. 'What am I doing?' Sean asked himself again. Sean did not know what to do. His mind was telling him that this is not what is best for Kaylie. But his body was telling him to just keep on going and don't worry about what is best for Kaylie, but what Kaylie wanted. So, Sean's heart made the final decision to carry Kaylie to the next district. Whether it was the 1st District or the 5th.

Mean while… 

"They are in the 4th District Sir." Said a familiar voice.

"And they expect nothing?" asked a weary male's voice.

"No."

"Good. Now it is time for phase three. Are you ready?"

"Yes. We can start whenever you would like to."

"Good James. Very good James." And with a flash James was gone.

* * *

I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get this part out! I like it even though it is short. I will be coming out with a new chapter soon!


	8. Traitor

**Traitor**

Sean really would have liked it to be the 1st District, but with his luck, he knew better then to bet on it. Well, I guess we're going to find out. Sean carefully made is way over to the doors and opened them slowly so he would not wake Kaylie up. She stirred for a moment, but nothing big. She was still sleeping peacefully in Sean's arms. Which was the way Sean liked it.

As Sean made his way through the doors he found out that they were not in Traverse Town, but on Destiny Islands. Sean looked back to see that the doors were closed behind him. And they were not going to open freely. So Sean gently laid Kaylie down and walked around. 'Wow…' Sean wondered. 'Is this the real deal, or some type of illusion? Whatever this is I like it.'

He walked over to the deck and tried to hop into his boat. But when he was supposed to land on the boat, he instead landed with a thump on solid ground.

"What?" Sean said in disbelief. "What the heck is going on?" Sean tried to touch the boat, but instead his hand went right through it. "Maybe I was looking at that waterfall for too long and now I believe anything is possible." But the thought of Sean being mental made him think other wise. "Well, I guess there is only one way to find out if I am dreaming of what." Sean walked over to Kaylie's sleeping form and shook her slightly.

"Kaylie…It's time to wake up. Rise n' shine." Sean said in his sweetest voice. Kaylie awoke with a start and immediately began examining her surroundings.

"Where am I?" a confused Kaylie asked. "It looks as if we are on Destiny Islands. Oh, I get it. I'm dreaming." Kaylie started laughing. I guess this must be a pretty nice dream." Kaylie stood up and yawned. Sean could not help but smile. She looked so cute when she was tried.

"Kaylie…" Sean began, jumping back into reality, "this is not a dream."

"Of course it is. I feel asleep on the balcony, and this certainly is not a balcony. Watch I will even pinch myself." She pinched herself. "See that didn't hurt one…" but she stopped. "Ow…that hurt."

"See…I told ya." Sean said. He loved being right. "I carried you to the next district and ended up here. It is not real, just an illusion." He easily let his hand go straight through a nearby plant. "See?"

"Oh…" said Kaylie. Some what disappointed. 'I was hoping this was real...' Kaylie thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So…how do you like the 5th District, or as I like to call it, the Dream room?" the voice asked. Sean and Kaylie backed up so they were facing side by side. Suddenly, the room started to change into a place that was half Destiny Islands, and half an old rusty castle.

"You see," said the voice, "this room changes form to become the places that the people inside it desire to be at. You both wish to be at Destiny Islands, but the other place you see is the place that I would wish to be at."

"And why, oh mysterious person, would you like to be in a dumpy, old ugly place like that?" Kaylie asked.

"You know Kaylie…maybe you could have said something a little more…I don't know, maybe NICER!" Sean whispered to Kaylie. She shook her head.

"Never mind. Just show yourself so we can fight ya and get this over with1" Kaylie yelled.

The familiar voice started laughing menacingly at the request. "If a fight is what you wish, dear Kaylie, then by god, a fight is what you'll get!'

Then in a puff of smoke, the person appeared. It was James. The guy they had met when they had first arrived here.

"I knew he was no good." Sean said to himself.

"James?" Kaylie asked. " What are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack-" but she was cut short by James. He was coming at her with his sword at full speed. Kaylie did not have time to dodge it. Sean, who had appeared out of nowhere came up and blocked James attack with his swords.

"I don't know who you think you are," Sean began, "or what you think you're doing but I can assure you that you won't get away with it!" Sean then attacked from the side and grazed James shoulder with his swords.

"You'll pay for that!" James yelled. "Heartless…Get'em!" And with those words said, swarms of heartless came into the scene. Most just popping up out of nowhere.

Kaylie had the Keyblade out and was slashing by the dozens. But Sean was still trying to take out James, and oddly he was succeeding.

Finally after about two hours, almost all the heartless were gone and James was on his knees. Kaylie made her way over to Sean as fast as her worn out legs would carry her.

"Well, well, well…" said Kaylie. "Now who's kicken who's butt?"

"I would not laugh just yet." James said, before disappearing like all the other heartless.

"Was he?" asked Kaylie. But she did not have the strength to finish.

"He was a heartless. In the shape of a human." Sean finished for her. This was truly a nightmare.

END OF CHAPTER

So tell me all how you think my story is. I am wondering what world they are going to travel to first. If you have any ideas, let me know. Thank you, thank you to all who review! Luv u all!


	9. Amoura's Deal

_Previously…_

"Well, well, well…" said Kaylie. "Now who's kicken who's butt?"

"I would not laugh just yet." James said, before disappearing like all the other heartless.

"Was he?" asked Kaylie. But she did not have the strength to finish.

"He was a heartless. In the shape of a human." Sean finished for her. This was truly a nightmare.

Amoura's Deal

The doors, believe it or not, lead to the 1st district. Sean and Kaylie were finally back where they had started!

"Yes!" Kaylie yelled. It echoed off the empty walls. "We are finally back! I don't know what I would have done if this was a whole new district."

"Yeah…" agreed Sean. He and Kaylie made their way over to a place called the accessory shop. But they could not open the doors.

"Why won't these doors open?" Kaylie complained.

"Because it is locked." Said a mysterious voice from the alley next to the store.

"And who are you?" Kaylie asked. The girl they found had red hair, and was about 6'3. Her clothes were bright and colorful but her mood wasn't. She seemed, emotionless.

"My name is Amoura. And I am assuming you need help? You don't look as if you are from around here."

"As do you." Sean chimed in.

"I know." She said coldly.

"Well, anyway…" Kaylie said trying to change the subject, "we are looking for a guy named Leon. Do you know him or anything about his whereabouts?"

"I know Leon, and he's at his home Hollowbastion."

"That's what James said." Sean murmured.

"Where is the Hollowbastion place anyway?" Kaylie asked.

"Quite a ways away." Amoura confessed. I would be able to guide you there, but you would have to do me something in return.

"Okay, what?" Sean asked. There was a moment of silence before she answered.

"You have to unlock my heart."

Sean and Kaylie burst out laughing. "You are funny, but what do you really want us to do for you?"

"I said I want you to unlock my heart." She answered coldly. Neither of them laughed now.

"What do you mean?" Kaylie asked.

" I want to travel with you guys. Over time, you'll be my friends and will be able to use the Keyblade to unlock my heart. Right now, I don't feel anything. All my emotions are bottled up inside me waiting to be let out."

"So you can't even love somebody?" Sean asked without thinking. Kaylie elbowed him in the ribs then whispered.

"Sean you can't just ask someone that! Its rude!"

"No." The two islanders looked at her.

"What?" Kaylie asked.

"No, I am not able to feel anything. Including what it is like to love. That is why you must help me." Sean and Kaylie looked at each other then nodded.

"All right Amoura. We will help you. It must be horrible not to be able to feel anything." Amoura looked at Kaylie like she was a goddess.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged Kaylie until Kaylie could not breathe.

"Well, just to let you know, I am Kaylie and this idiot is Sean." She said pointing to the ground.

"What is he doing?" Amoura asked.

"I…I tripped." Sean confessed.

"On what?" both girls asked.

"My….my I trippedonmyshoelace!" Sean said quickly.

"I-TRIPPED-ON-MY-SHOE-LACE!" Sean yelled. Already he had made a bad impression on the first person they met outside of Destiny Islands, and Kaylie.

"Geez….sorry for asking." Kaylie muttered.

"Well no that we found some one to help us, lets go to Hollowbastion." So they all headed to the doors that lead to the ship.

* * *

Can't wait to hear more reviews. 


	10. The Gift

* * *

The Gift

The three were now in the gummi ship and were heading to their next destination, the Coliseum. Amoura had explained to Kaylie and Sean that this was the world where a lot of contests were held. The winners of the contests were rewarded handsomely. They were about an hour away when Sean decided to break the haunting silence that had befallen them.

"So…" Sean began, "Are we going to compete in this contest? Or are we just stopping there for gas?" Sean joked. But neither of the girls found it to be funny. Instead they just glared at him.

"I think that Amoura and I will compete together." Kaylie suggested.

"Yeah." Amoura agreed. "I bet we would make an unstoppable team." The two girls started chatting about all the guys that would adore them for wining the contests. Sean was staring out the window of the ship. 'Since when am I not a part of this team.' He thought. Then he decided to ask the girls a few questions. 'If they are going to do what they want, then so do I.'

"Excuse me?" Sean said, stopping their dull conversation. "Since you two are going to compete in the contest, I figured that I might go off and do some exploring."

"No you're not." Amoura said.

"And why not?" Sean challenged.

"Because Kaylie and I both agreed that you would get to be our official mascot! You get to cheer us on when we win the tournament! Isn't that great?" She asked.

"And why would that be great?" Sean said biting his tongue. He did not want to say what was on his mind at the moment.

"You mean you don't _want _to cheer your best friends on?" she asked incredulously. "Since when are you so…boring?"

"Since two girls decided that they could run my life." Sean muttered. They were almost there and he was dying to get a good look around. Maybe this world was like an island. 'Probably not.' Sean thought.

There was silence until their ship finally arrived at the Coliseum. It was huge! There was a room with two huge statutes on either side of a huge set of double doors. Another two sets of doors lead to the left and right. It was a wonderful sight.

"Wow…"said Kaylie. "Did you know it was _this_ big?"

"No." answered Amoura. They walked around and examined a huge notice board saying the times of the contests. There was one going on today. But the problem was, you had to try out for it and if you did not make the try outs then you could not be in the contest.

"Lets go! I want to try out for the contest before it starts! I know we can win this."

"Yeah." Agreed Amoura. Kaylie made her Keyblade appear again and Amoura took out her weapon, the Heart Blade. Then they were off to try out. Sean was now left all alone.

"Well, well, well," Sean said aloud, "It looks like I am going to be able to explore after all. I wonder where this door leads…" Sean made his way over to the right doors, then pushed them open. Sean was expecting some kind of arena, but instead he found a store.

"Excuse me young man," the cashier said, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"No…" Sean said. "I am just looking." And so he started wondering around.

'Wow…Sean thought. 'This stuff is amazing! Gold shields, platinum swords, and battling equipment of all sorts. The money I brought with me should be able to buy me something. I mean, all the heartless leave enough to begin with, but I am fine…for now.'

Sean had gone through the whole store and had finally found something he could afford that was pretty cool. It was a pair of shoes that were supposed to increase your speed. Supposedly made by Zeus himself.

He grabbed them and started to walk over to the cashier when he noticed a necklace in an enclosed case. It looked curious so he decided to check it out. 'That would look so pretty around Kaylie's neck. I wonder how much-' but his thoughts were interrupted.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" It was the cashier again.

"Yeah…" agreed Sean. "But look at the price."

"Yeah…there is always a downfall to beautiful things like these. It just arrived here today. This is the only one of that necklace. When it joins forces with its master, it can create a powerful shield."

"Really?"

"You betcha. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I wish I could get this for Kaylie…" Sean said aloud.

"How much do you have?" he cashier asked.

"I am $50 too short. Why?" he looked at the cashier with a curious face.

"Give me your money."

"What?"

"I said give me your money." His voice was calm.

"No way!" Sean said backing away.

"Look, do you want the necklace or not?" he asked. His patience was thinning.

"Uh…yeah."

"Then give me your money." Sean did as he was told and in return the cashier gave him the necklace. "You better take care of that."

"Don't worry, I will." Sean said, slightly bowing. "And here are the shoes I was going to buy." He tried to hand them to the cashier but he would not take them.

"You can have them. They aren't worth a lot anyway. And besides I got plenty more where that came from."

"Thank you. This is very kind of you. Is there anything I can do in return?"

"Yeah, there is." He said handing Sean an envelope. "Since you are a traveler, I want you to take this to a guy named Hercules. He will know what to do with it."

"Okay. Bye! And thank you so much!" he said as he left the store. 'Oh…Kaylie is going to love this! I can't wait to give it to her!' Sean said heading off to watch the rest of the contest.

When he got there, he saw that there was only one battle left. It was Kaylie and Amoura against a guy named none other than Hercules! This was the guy that Sean was supposed to find! 'Man, that was easier then I thought.' Sean thought.

"Wow…those two weren't lying, they are a good team." Sean said as he watched them battle Hercules. This Hercules guy was good, but not good enough. After a short while Kaylie and Amoura had one. They used both of their weapons to create a very powerful attack.

"YAY! GO KAYLIE AND AMOURA!" Sean yelled while standing with the rest of the crowd. With all the rumors that were going around, Sean guessed that not a lot of people were able to defeat Hercules. Sean shoved his way to the battlefield to present Kaylie with the necklace. 'Oh…I hope she likes this.'

* * *

Well……….what do you think? I know I didn't explain a lot about the contest, but I will give a lot of details on the next one they go to.

Please read and review! I love to hear what people think. By the way, I updated as soon as I could.


	11. A Big Problem

**A Big Problem**

"Hey Sean! Guess what?" Kaylie asked jumping up and down.

"What?" Sean asked, even though he knew the answer.

"We won! Yay!" she said giving him a huge bear hug.

"Congratulations!" then he paused for a moment, "Could you please let me go, I can't breathe." She instantly let go and started blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry. I was a little overwhelmed. I mean, I can't believe that Amoura and me actually won! Are attack was so cool. I didn't even know we could do that!" she yelled. She was so tired that her breathing was so heavy.

"Neither did I." Confessed Amoura. "It proved to be very effective though." They all laughed.

"I'll be right back." Sean said. "I have a letter to deliver. I will see you in a few minutes…Oh and Kaylie?"

"Yes?"

"I have a surprise for you when I get back." And then he ran off to give Hercules the letter. 'I wonder what he could have got me.' Kaylie thought.

Sean found Hercules surrounded by a bunch of people. It was hard making his way to the front of the crowd.

"Excuse me, Hercules?" Sean asked.

"Yes? Do you want an autograph too?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No….I am just here to give you something. Here." Sean said handing him the envelope.

"Thank you." Hercules said politely. Sean watch as Hercules eyes grew wide as he progressed reading the letter. His face changed from a pure happy expression to an expression full of anger and fear.

"What's wrong?" a confused Sean asked.

"Nothing." He answered. Then he went over to a thing that Sean believed to be part goat and part human. 'Now that is scary.' Sean thought. 'I wonder what happened to him to make him so…….abnormal?'

After a few minutes of arguing Hercules and Mr. Goat-Guy went over and made an announcement to the crowd.

"Excuse me. But Phil and I have some business to attend to. We will be back later to answer any questions you might have." Then, he and Phil and him made their way over to Kaylie and Amoura. Sean decided to too. So he ran over to see what Hercules had to say. 'And to give her my present.' Sean thought happily to himself.

"You're kidding?" asked an enraged Amoura. Apparently Sean had missed 90 of the conversation.

"So…what's the problem?" Sean asked innocently. Then group of them looked so gloomy at the moment Sean got over there.

"They want Hercules to trade me so he can have his wife back." Kaylie said. She looked so sad. And Sean knew that she was going to blame the whole situation on herself and it wasn't her fault.

"They? Who is they?" Sean asked.

"Hades and his group." Phil explained. "Hades is ruler of he Underworld. He wants the Keyblade Master so he can control the heartless."

"I hate to break it to him," Kaylie laughed, "but I am better at controlling heartless than he probably is. Which does not seem to be good at all."

"That statement could not be any more true." Sean joked. But for some wacky reason, nobody thought it was funny. They instead glared daggers at him until he was covered in sweat and had looked like he had just taken a sweat shower.

"No, but you are a threat to heartless. Therefore, he could use you to make them do his dirty work." Hercules chimed in, apparently pleased at his discovery. But his smile soon went back to that devastated look.

"Don't worry Hercules." Kaylie soothed him. "We will get Meg back for you. No matter what the cost. I promise I will bring her back safely." At that moment Hercules studied Kaylie's eyes, as if he was making sure he could trust her. Then, he unexpectedly gave Kaylie a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"I am counting on you Kaylie. Please, please bring her back safely." He said, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't worry." Kaylie said, pulling away from his death hug. "I will bring her back and it will seem as if nothing ever happened. Come on guys." She said beckoning Sean and Amoura to follow her. "Lets find this guy and make him wish he never knew that I existed."

After they had left the arena, Sean decided to give Kaylie her present.

"Kaylie?" Sean asked. "Here is your present I got you." He gave her the silver necklace.

"Oh Sean! It is so beautiful! Where did you? How did you? When did you?" But Kaylie was at loss for words. The necklace was gorgeous. It had a silver chain and a sliver heart hanging from it. That heart was really a locket and inside the locket was a picture of Sean on one side, and a picture of Kaylie on the other.

"When the owner and it finally connect, the owner and the necklace can create a shield." Sean explained.

"Wow. Thank you Sean." She said before giving him a hug. He blushed a deep red.


	12. Nobody Gets Left Behind or Forgotten

**Nobody Gets Left Behind or Forgotten**

'**What am I thinking? How am I supposed to defeat the Lord of the Dead? I am so totally screwed…' Kaylie thought bitterly. She knew this guy had to be really powerful if even Hercules feared him. 'Maybe I could defeat Hades after I get a little stronger? I think I'll go ask Hercules what he thinks…'**

**"Hey Hercules?" Kaylie asked trying to get his attention. He was busy help some of the local citizens move some boulders that had fallen during a rockslide. He was in the middle of picking up a smaller rock so he threw it down and came over to where she had chosen to wait for him. **

**"What is it Kaylie? Is something wrong?" **

**"No, of course not!" then Kaylie thought it would be better to just spit out the truth and get it over with. "Yes, actually, there is."**

**"What is it?" Hercules asked, clearly he was getting worried.**

**"I don't think that, I mean, I just realized…Hades…he is well…I don't think I can defeat him yet." Finally the right words came out. **

**"I know. In order to defeat Hades, you have to become stronger." He said. **

**"Oh…then you would understand that I have to travel to other worlds in order to get stronger?"**

**"Yes I do understand. I don't want you to stay here and never get any better. You promised to bring Meg back and I know you will. I also know that it is going to take time. So, don't worry. I won't get mad when you leave Olympia."**

**"Really?" Kaylie asked. 'This guy was being really nice about all this. I know for a fact that if I were in his place I would be a nervous wreck and would want my wife back immediately.' Kaylie thought. "Thank you for understanding. I feel better knowing that you are okay with this."**

**"That's good to hear. Well before you go, take this." Hercules handed her two tickets. "I forgot to give these to you with you money you earned from winning the tournament."**

**"If you take this to the shop by the front gate, you and your friend can use these tickets to buy anything in the store that you want."**

**"Really? That is so cool! Thank you Hercules!" Kaylie reached over and gave him a warm hug then a peck on the cheek. "You are really nice. I can't wait until I come back." **

**"Well you and your friends had better get going soon. You don't want to wait until morning to leave. When you leave at night all the lights on Olympia glow and sometimes they form a message that you can only see from space." **

**"Okay. We'll leave as soon as Amoura and I stop at the shop. Bye, Hercules. I'll miss you." Kaylie said sadly.**

**"I'll miss you too." Then with one final wave, Kaylie left to find her friends. **

**LATER…**

**"Wow these are awesome!" Amoura exclaimed. "I can't believe the make these kind of things!" The trio had just left Olympia and everybody had souvenirs. **

**Amoura had chose the most expensive item in the whole store. It was a belt that could change your appearance, even make you invisible. Kaylie chose a bracelet that matched her necklace Sean gave her. It could be worn casually or, in battle, be used as a weapon. When it was used in battle you undid it from your wrist and used it to cut through just about anything. When used battle, it glowed gold. Sean had his shoes of course. **

"**Yeah…I wish I had something like that." Sean said bitterly. **

"**Oh Sean!" Kaylie exclaimed. "Think positive for once! You got those shoes that make you faster and swifter. I don't see anything wrong with being better." **

"**Yeah…you're right." He agreed. **

"**I know." Kaylie laughed. "I'm always right." **

"**Yeah right." Sean said sarcastically.**

"**Hey you two love birds," Amoura interrupted, "but I think you should see this." She pointed out the window to the planet they had just left. There, just as Hercules had said, was a message. **

"**It says," Amoura began, **

"_**Thank you for helping my son, Kaylie, Amoura, and Sean. It means a lot that you are willing to fight his worst enemy that he has never been able to truly defeat. I am counting on you.**_

_**Good luck on your journey-**_

_**Zeus."**_

**They all stared the lights from Olympia. They seemed to glow gold. Anyone who say it would say it was the most beautiful thing they had lied eyes on. **

"**It's so beautiful…" Kaylie said in awe. 'Nobody gets left behind or forgotten. I can't let you down Hercules.' Kaylie thought. Then in a more confident tone, she said aloud, "I won't let you down."**

* * *

**Hello Fans! I am so happy! I have gotten so many reviews! And I am really sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was on vaction. Well, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Tell me what world you all think I should have the gang travel to next. Or if you have any ideas you think you be good in this story, put them in your review or e-mail me. Well, keep reviewing! I love to hear what you think!**

**RandomPerson: I am glad you let me use your character! I have major plans for her in the future!**

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: I am glad you like my story! Keep reviewing please!**

**Raya the angelalchemist: I updated as soon as I could! I hope you like it! **

**: I am glad you like my story! I updated as soon as I could!**


	13. Crash!

**Crash!**

'**Oh…' Amoura thought. Since they had left Olympia, Sean and Kaylie had fallen asleep. Although he didn't know it, Sean snored way too loud. Amoura was the only one awake and the snoring was driving her insane. 'Please stop Sean!' She begged in her head. But she learned after an hour that that was not going to happen. **

**"Destination: The Jungle. Reaching Destination point." Came a robotics voice. 'Yes!' Amoura thought. 'Time to wake em' up!' **

**"Sean! Kaylie! Time to get up!" She said happily. Kaylie stirred a little, but then went straight back to sleep. "Gr… Sean! Kaylie! Get up!" This time she yelled. Sean woke with a start and Kaylie opened her eyes lazily. **

**"What's wrong!" Sean practically yelled. He realized his surroundings then settled down a bit. "Sorry," he apologized, "you just scared me a little." **

**"No biggie." **

**"Oh…" Kaylie moaned. "I felt like I didn't sleep at all." **

**"Well that couldn't be more of an understatement." Amoura laughed. **

**"Whatever." Kaylie said, getting up and stretching. She cracked her knuckles, then fell back on her bed.**

**"So where are we heading?" Sean asked. **

**"I heard the computer say we are going to a place called The Jungle. I have no idea what that is, so don't ask me." Amoura explained. **

**"Let's see what the gummi ship has to say about The Jungle." He went over typed in jungle in search. When the results came up, there was a picture of a jungle/waterfall. Below was a list of its inhabitants and the amount of heartless that rested upon it. **

**"Wow…" said Amoura. "Kaylie, get a look at this. There is a guy in this world called Tarzan. He does not speak English very well and he was brought up by apes." There was a lot more information, but Amoura did not feel like reading it aloud. **

**"Well," said Sean, after he finished reading, "looks like this world is very well developed. But the amount of heartless in this planet is so high. This Tarzan guy must be tough to be able to live there without having any trouble."**

**Everyone was quiet for a moment. 'I hope my family is not having any trouble.' Kaylie thought. She was so worried that she was begging to get sick. 'I'm probably just homesick.' **

**"Let's land." Sean said. Both girls nodded in agreement and fastened their seat belts. **

**"Landing." The computer said. Then a red light began flashing brightly. "Warning. Malfunction. No proper place to land. Must land manually or a crash will be confirmed." **

**"Oh no!" Kaylie yelled. An alarm was going off and nobody knew what was going on. Then, while trying to land the plane, Sean accidentally did a three-sixty. When he did this, Amoura and Sean fell out of the plane. **

**"SEAN! AMOURA! NO!" Kaylie screamed. She took off her seat belt once the ship was level again and did her best to land. But try as she might, she landed right in the middle of a swamp. **

**'Oh man…' Kaylie though, 'this is not good.' She pushed the halfway open door fully open. The swamp she had landed in was not gloomy at all. In fact, it was quite beautiful. She stepped onto a patch of grass, and began to yell out Amoura and Sean's names. But she got no answer. **

**"Hello?" she said quietly. After a few minutes she realized that no one was there. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to explore." She followed the grassy path until she came across a large opening. In this opening, there were tents, tables, beakers, and much more. **

**"Hm…" she said. She picked up a book and began to read about gorillas. **

**"This must be where Jane and her father reside. I hope I can find them soon. I hate being alone…" **

**She made her way around the camp two times and still found no one. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'I guess I'll just looking at the books for now.' **

**So she grabbed an interesting looking book and began to read. Most of the book was about gorillas and what hey ate. She read about two chapters before she heard something moving in the bushes. **

**"Who's there?" asked Kaylie. She hoped it was just Sean or Amoura, playing a joke on her. "Show yourself!" she said again. **

**And he did. **

**End Chapter**

**Oh….I know. Really bad cliffie. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. **

**R & R please! **

**Sorry its such a short chapter!**


	14. Falling Into a Sea of Blackness

**Falling Into a Sea of Blackness**

"**Boo." Said the figure as it popped out of the bush. **

**"Ah!" Kaylie screamed at the top of her voice and lunged for the person. She toppled over and landed with herself sitting on the mystery person's back. "Got ya!" she yelled. **

**"Kaylie! I was only trying to scare you! Its me, Sean!" said a breathless Sean. Kaylie realized her mistake, then immediately jumped off him. **

**"Why did you do that? I thought you were heartless or something." She asked.**

**"Don't worry. I landed here when I fell out of the plane. When I saw it going down, I thought you were a goner. I wonder where Amoura is…" he said trailing off. Kaylie looked down at her feet. She was worried. First all her friends and family and now Amoura was missing. **

**"We have to find her." Kaylie said confidently. **

**"Well…" began Sean, "I think I know someone who can help us." **

**"Who?" Kaylie asked curiously. **

**"Tarzan and Jane. They are a couple here. I met them. From what I have heard, them and the gorillas are the only inhabitants of this planet." **

**"Oh. Can I meet them?" **

**"Sure. Hey, you guys can come out now." Then, out from a tree swung a man with huge muscles and what looked like underwear. Holding on to him, was a woman wearing a white tank top and a long meadow green skirt. **

**"Hello." The woman said politely. "My name is Jane, and this is my husband Tarzan." She shook my hand and gestured Tarzan to do the same. **

**"Tarzan doesn't talk much." Sean explained. "He lived here since he was a kid, except he was raised by apes. So he is not all that familiar with English." **

**"Well its nice to meet you." Kaylie said. "My name is Kaylie. I don't know if you have heard of him, but Sora is my father." **

**"Sora?" asked Tarzan. It was the first thing he had said since the begging of their conversation. "You are his, daughter?" **

**"Yes. He handed down the Keyblade to me. So now, I have to take care of it." **

**"Oh. Why is he not with you?" he asked.**

**Neither Kaylie nor Sean spoke. Jane got the idea and interrupted. "Tarzan, why don't you help Kaylie and Sean find their friend? The jungle is dangerous and a horrible place to get yourself lost in." **

**Tarzan nodded, then motioned for Kaylie and Sean to follow him. **

**"I'll have dinner ready when you get back! See you until then!" Jane called after them. Sean and Kaylie waved bye but Tarzan was already in the trees when Jane said bye. **

**"Well, we had better keep up." Sean said. The two of them jogged while Tarzan swung overhead. **

**"Do you think she's all right?" Sean asked. **

**Kaylie was silent for a moment then a smile spread across her face. **

**"Of course! Do you think I could have one the tournament without her?" Sean did not reply. He knew Amoura was strong, but that still did not keep him from wondering. **

**A few hours went by without much said. Kaylie was the first to burst. **

**"Sean!" Kaylie whispered, "Do you think Tarzan knows where he is going?"**

**"Of course Tarzan knows where he is going." Said a voice from behind them. Sean and Kaylie turned around and found Tarzan right behind them. **

**"How…how.." Sean stuttered, "how did you get there? Weren't you in front of us?" Sean and Kaylie exchanged confused looks, then directed their attention back to Tarzan.**

**"Yes. I just wanted to tell you I think that she is up there." Tarzan said, pointing to a tree house on top of a very large tree. **

**"You think that Amoura is in there?" Kaylie squinted her eyes to see the features of the tree house a little better. **

**"Yes. We should start our way up. It may be awhile before we reach the top." Then Tarzan swung ahead and began to climb a rope. **

**"This is my worst nightmare come true." Whispered Sean to Kaylie. Kaylie nodded then they both headed to the small old rope. **

Meanwhile… 

**"What?" said a very confused Amoura. She had just woken up and was taking in her surroundings.**

**"Where am I?" Then it all came back to her. She remembered seeing her and Sean falling out of their gummi ship, leaving behind a worried Kaylie. She also recalled seeing the ship heading straight for the thickest part of the jungle. With Kaylie still inside it. **

**"Oh no…" Amoura said, "please be all right Kaylie. I am coming to get you." She made an attempt to get up, but to no avail. Her leg hurt lie crazy. **

**"Well it looks like I am stuck up here for awhile. Might as well get a good look around." She inched over to a rusty chair and used it to pull herself up. **

**'Now that's better.' Amoura thought. **

**Since the chair had wheels, Amoura at down on it and began to wheel off to the balcony that overlooked the jungle. **

**The scenery was glorious. The different shades of green against the evening blue sky looked amazing. Amoura wished she had a camera to capture the moment so she could remember it forever. But nobody gets lucky that often. **

**Minutes passed but to Amoura it felt like hours. She needed to get up. Amoura lifted herself out of the chair and pushed it aside. She almost fell over, but she caught the wall of the balcony and steadied herself. **

**"Whew…" she laughed. "It would not be very pretty if I feel off this high in the sky. **

**Creak.**

**'What was that?' Amoura thought. She had to use the balcony to support her so she could not turn around. And, part of her did not wish to know what made the noise.**

**Crunch.**

**Whatever was behind her had just smashed something that was glass. By the crunch noise, she could tell the mystery person was right close by. **

**Scratch.**

**Now the sound sounded like it was scratching the wood. Amoura hated the feeling of the mystery thing scratching the wood. It was like chalk screeching on a chalkboard. **

**Thump. **

**Now it was right behind her. **

**Purr.**

**'Wait a second?' Amoura thought. Then she accidentally said aloud, 'Only cats purr." **

**Roar!**

**Amoura wheeled around to see a huge leopard lunging at her with his claws outstretched, ready for the kill. **

**"Ah!" Amoura screamed. She did a back flip off the edge of the balcony. She saw that the leopard was still on safe grounds. "Help!" Amoura tried to yell, but no words came from her mouth. She felt like she was falling…falling…falling.**

**Falling into a sea of blackness.**

* * *

**Hello fans! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have this one pointed to mainly Amoura. Please R & R! The more reviews I get the more I want to write!**

**AnimeGamer10: Thank you! I plan to make the future plans even more exciting! **

**: Sorry if my chapters have been a little short lately. I just want to get to a certain world but there are many worlds to go to before I have the gang go there. I agree, that was not one of my better chapters.**

**Random Person: HeHe! I hope you are happy! I updated. And this one is a little longer. **

**Until Next Time!**


	15. Fly on the Wings of Love

**Recap: **

"**Ah!" Amoura screamed. She did a back flip off the edge of the balcony. She saw that the leopard was still on safe grounds. "Help!" Amoura tried to yell, but no words came from her mouth. She felt like she was falling…falling…falling.**

**Falling into a sea of blackness.**

**End Recap:**

**Fly On the Wings of Love**

**What Amoura woke up she was greeted by the sight of a man in what looked like a ragged speedo. She would have screamed, if it weren't for the fact that this person just saved her. **

**The man was easily carrying her in his arm, while his other arm was swinging from vine to vine. Amoura felt like she was flying. Flying through the sky felt so good, it made her pass out and into sleep.**

**Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky**

**..:Dream Mode:..**

"Oh Jerry…come on!" Amoura begged. Amoura was about six in this memory. She was playing with a boy around her age, but Amoura couldn't see the boy's face very clearly in her dream.

"Why should I give you a piggy back ride? What's in it for me?" the boy named Jerry asked. By the tone of his voice you could easily tell he was thinking of something devilish.

"Okay…" Amoura said slowly, "what do you want?"

"Do you promise you won't freak out?" he asked, leaning closer to Amoura. Over Amoura's cheeks grew a small blush.

"Um…"

"You have to promise." He ordered.

"Okay. I promise I won't freak out." She said annoyed.

Slowly, Jerry crept closer and closer until their faces were merely inches apart. He closed his eyes and lightly gave Amoura a quick, but affectionate kiss.

**..:Exit Dream Mode:..**

**In the summer night  
When the moon shines bright  
Feeling love forever  
And the heat is on  
When the daylight is gone  
Still - happy together**

**..:Dream Mode:..**

"Okay honey, open your presents!" an elderly woman said.

"Okay Grandma!" said a young Amoura. She was only about nine in this dream.

She grabbed the biggest present out of the bunch and hungrily opened it. Inside was a puppy. It was light brown with hints of white on its tail and snout. It was absolutely adorable.

"I am going to name him Jerry!" Amoura said excitedly.

"Why that name?" asked her grandma. She had never heard Amoura speak of anyone with the name Jerry before.

"I don't know…It just sounds so familiar." Amoura explained.

Her grandma sighed and gave Amoura a fake smile. She knew why Amoura name her puppy Jerry. And it greatly saddened her that Amoura didn't.

**..:Exit Dream Mode:..**

**There is just one more thing I would like to add  
Here's the greatest love I've ever had**

**Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky**

**..:Dream Mode:..**

"No…" Amoura cried, "please wake up Jerry! I need you!" Amoura was crouched over the body of a dead puppy.

"Grandma, why did that man in that truck hit Jerry? Jerry didn't do anything to him!" Amoura sobbed.

"I don't know honey." She said, leaning over comforting Amoura. "I just don't know."

**..:Exit Dream Mode:..**

**And as time goes by  
There is a lot to try  
And I'm feeling lucky ooo yea  
In the softest sand  
Smiling hand in hand  
Love is all around me**

**There's just one more thing I would like to add  
Here's the greatest love I've ever had**

**..:Dream Mode:..**

"Jerry?" Amoura cried. "Where are you going? Please Jerry, answer me!" Amoura had found out her childhood friend she had loved so dearly, was leaving her.

"I have to go Amoura. Please forgive me. I need you to find me. I'm lost." Said Jerry.

"Why are you doing this to me? I love you so much! Why can't you just stay here with me! Don't you love me anymore?" Amoura cried.

"I will always love you, Amoura. But something has happened. I need you to find me. Good bye Amoura. I'll be waiting…"

"Jerry…no…please…don't leave me!"

**..:Exit Dream Mode:..**

**Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky.**

* * *

**"Oh…my head." Amoura moaned. She tried to lift herself up but her head was pounding so hard it pained her. So she lied still, letting her dreams sink in.**

**Jerry, the one in her dream, was a person she had been searching for. But in her dreams she had never actually seen his face. At times, Amoura wanted to just forget about this mystery person. But her heart would not let her.**

**"Amoura!" came Kaylie scream of relief. "You're okay! I was so worried about you! I thought you were a goner when you fell off the tree house. I am so glad Tarzan was there to save you!" Amoura was captured in a bone-crushing hug.**

**"Kaylie…I can't….breathe…"**

**"Sorry!" Kaylie apologized. She instantly let go and took a step back. "Well, now that you are awake, Amoura, I would like you to meet some friends we met here."**

**"This is Tarzan." Sean said pointing at the figure hanging from the ceiling. "He is the one who saved you."**

**"And this is Jane, Tarzan's wife, and the Professor. The professor is Jane's father." Kaylie pointed out.**

**"Oh. It's nice to meet you all." Amoura said with as much happiness as she could muster.**

**"We will leave you so you can get some rest." Jane said, noticing her silent pleas for some much needed sleep. "Come on everyone. Let's go outside." Then everyone in the tent noisily exited the tent.**

**"Let's let her get some sleep before you envelope her with your questions." Professor said. Everyone nodded, and stood in a demented circle.**

**End Chapter**

**I am sorry I coudn't update sooner. Schools back in session which means h/w. I want my future chapters to be longer, because I hate making these small inbetwen ones.**

**Please R & R!**


	16. How Could This Happen to Me?

**How Could This Happen to Me?**

**"Rise and shine sleepy-head!" Kaylie called into Amoura's tent. Amoura woke with a start and sat upright. The cool morning chill was enough to send her back under the covers.**

**"Its cold…" Amoura complained.**

**"Maybe that's because you haven't budged from underneath those blankets for a few days," came a familiar voice. Sean also entered the tent. "You know, you should get up and stretch your legs. It couldn't hurt to get your blood pumping again."**

**"Yeah…you're right." Amoura agreed.**

**"I know, I am always right." Sean boasted. Kaylie and Amoura held in their laughter until their faces turned bright red. They glanced at each other and burst out in laughter.**

**"Good one." Kaylie complimented.**

**Sean muttered something as he left the tent, anger clearly spread on his gorgeous ****facial features**

**"You gotta love em'."**

**Later…**

**"So…we are going to search the forest? What exactly are we searching for?" asked a confused Amoura.**

**"Well," Kaylie began, "Tarzan told us that when my dad sealed the keyhole here, the heartless did not disappear. More just kept coming. Tarzan has been able to keep most parts of the jungle free of heartless. My dad didn't finish the job, so I have to."**

**"Oh…" Amoura said. "I feel so sorry for you."**

**"Thanks. Most the time I wonder 'How could this happen to me?' You know…" Kaylie sighed. "I guess I'll live."**

**Amoura stopped talking for a moment. 'How could this happen to me?' Amoura thought. 'I know that phrase. The song my mom used to sing to me…untitled. That's what is reminds me of. I wonder if anyone else has ever heard of it?'**

**"Hey you guys?" Amoura asked.**

**"What?" Kaylie and Sean asked at the same time. 'They are such a cute coulpe..' Amoura thought.**

**"I was wondering if you guys have ever heard a song called Untitled?"**

**"Yeah…" Kaylie said slowly, "my mom and dad used to sing it to me when I was little. It always helped me fall asleep."**

**"My dad, Riku, used to sing it to me." Sean mused. "He didn't sound very good, but for some reason, it always sounded beautiful anyway."**

**"What about your mom?" Amoura asked, curiosity filled her voice.**

**"She…left my dad when I was a kid."**

**"I'm so sorry-" Amoura began, but she was cut off.**

**"Its fine." Sean said, waving his hand in the air. He put on a fake smile and said, "You don't know me that well, so I can't blame you for wondering. What about you? Is there anything that you want to share with us?"**

**"Well, I don't remember much of my past. My grandmother told me that my mother couldn't keep me. She said my dad just left her to take care of me." Amoura explained. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she held them back.**

**"I guess we all have something to be sorry for." Kaylie said sadly. Sean and Amoura nodded their heads in agreement.**

**"Do you want to sing Untitled?" Amoura asked quietly. "I want to."**

**"Why not?" Kaylie asked. Both girls turned their heads towards Sean.**

**"Fine." Sean mumbled.**

**"I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

**I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"**

**"Wow…" said a fascinated Amoura.**

**"Together we sound…so…so…" Kaylie said, searching for the right word. But Sean finished her sentence for her.**

**"Amazing."**

-End Chapter-

Well? What did you think? I know its short, but the song has a connection to them and Amoura's past. Later you'll find out how.

R& R please! Love to hear what you think!

XOXOX

Kmkoolj2010


	17. I Promised Myself

**I Promised Myself**

"Well,let's get started. I think it will take awhile before we destroy all of the heartless," Kaylie pointed out. Everyone was dreading this moment, but in truth they had to do it. It was their job to destroy the heartless.

"You're right." Tarzan agreed. "I will swinging from the trees a ways ahead of you. I will check on you every once in awhile."

"Okay."

"All right, move out!" Sean called. Immediately Amoura, Kaylie, Sean, and Tarzan took off into the dense, forbidding forest. As they walked through the forest, they noticed how beautiful it truly was. There were monkeys here and there, strange sounds and birds flying everywhere. One came down at Sean like a missile and aimed his head.

Seeing the bird, Sean ducked as soon as possible while Kaylie and Amoura stood laughing in the back round.

"It's not funny!" Sean yelled at them.

"Maybe not for you," Amoura said in between bursts of laughter. She saw a small devious smile play upon Sean's lips and knew something was up. She sneaked away from the still laughing Kaylie and hide behind a tree further away, watching Sean.

Then, as if on cue, when the bird came at Sean, he ran over to Kaylie. Right before the duck could make contact with his head, he ducked and the bird collided hard with Kaylie's stomach.

"Owwwww!" Kaylie cried out. The bird hit her so hard that she flew back and landed on her back. She didn't get up.

"Kaylie?" Sean asked. Seeing her not moving, Sean ran over to her and started shaking her violently. "Kaylie, wake up! This isn't funny!" By now, Amoura had run ahead to try and find Tarzan. She didn't want anything to happen to these people. Although she didn't want to admit it, they were the closest things to friends she ever had.

"Kaylie, please answer me!" Sean was desperate now. Ignoring the insane birds that were pecking the crap out of him, he gingerly picked up Kaylie. Protecting her body with his own, he began running the way they had came.

"Kaylie!" Sean yelled. "Please wake up! I didn't mean for you to get hurt! It was only a joke…a really cheap joke! Please Kaylie, wake up!" When she didn't respond, he stopped running and sunk to his knees, mud covering his already worn out legs.

"Please…Kaylie…I love you. You can't die…I love you too much. I won't let you." Finally, Kaylie stirred in his arms.

"Sean…?" Kaylie asked. Sean was afraid; her voice sounded so weak.

"Kaylie, are you okay?" he forced himself to say. He wanted to let out so much more, but he didn't want to confuse her with a bunch of questions.

"I…I'm f-fine," she stuttered. She tried to lift herself up, but it hurt to move. When she fell back she took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Be careful!" Sean hissed. "Don't move, I have to take you back to camp. Jane will know what's wrong." Sean said, then added, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kaylie said, trying to reassure him. Though she was having some trouble convincing herself.

"No, it's not. Anything could have happened back there. You could have been severely hurt or worse you could have-" but stopped himself before he could finish. He refused to say it.

"Could have died." Kaylie finished.

"Yeah…yeah…" Sean sighed. "Kaylie, I promise you I'll protect you. Nothing will ever hurt you while I am still alive and breathing in this world."

"Oh Sean, you don't have to protect me." Kaylie said, her voice full of sympathy.

"Kaylie, yes I do. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt or if you were…" he stopped and took in a large breath, "were killed."

When no sound came from Kaylie, Sean immediately regretted his words. Now she was probably never going to want to talk to him again. Or worse, maybe she'd ask him to leave her so she would never have to look at his face again. Finally, he risked looking at her. What he saw surprised him.

She was not mad in any way. She was crying…but why?

"Kaylie?" Sean asked. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you," she said. "I love you too Sean and I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"Really?" asked Sean. 'Oh you idiot!' he thought, "Is it not enough that she confessed her love to you? You have to question it as well?"

"Really, really," she said, a small smile formed on her face.

"Wow…" Sean said quietly.

"I have one request to ask of you." Kaylie said.

"What's that?" Sean asked. 'Oh no….here is the part where she tells me that I have to go out and buy her a huge diamond ring, or an all pearl necklace, or a ruby the size of Destiny Islands. But she deserves all of that, and so much more,' Sean thought bitterly.

"Sean, will you sing me a song?"

"Huh?" asked Sean, confused.

"A song."

"What song would you want me to sing? I don't really sound good, I hope you know." Sean said.

"Any song."

"Okay." Sean agreed. He didn't want to try her patience. Even in a bad state, she could make his life miserable and make him feel bad. As Sean sang the song, every one in awhile, Kaylie would join in and sing back round music, which made it all the better.

" _I promised myself_

_I promised I'd wait for you_

_The midnight hour_

_I know you'll shine on through_

_I promised myself_

_I promised the world to you_

_I gave you flowers_

_You made my dreams come true_

_How many of us out there_

_Feel the need to run and look for shelter_

_I promised myself_

_That I'd say a prayer for you_

_A brand new tomorrow_

_Where all you wish comes true_

_I promised myself_

_(I promised, I Promised)_

_That I'd make it up to you_

_My sister and brother_

_Know I'm in love with you_

_(Aaaaaaa)_

_How many of us out there_

_Feel the pain of losing what was once there_

_God I know what people say about her_

_No mistake, who can live without love_

_I promised myself_

_(Aaaaaaa)_

_(I promised, I promised)_

_In the midnight hour I will wait for you_

_(For you)_

_I will wait for you_

_(I will wait, yeah)_

_I will wait for you_

_(I will wait for you)_

_In the midnight hour I will wait for you_

_(Uuuuu)_

_I will wait for you_

_(I will wait for you)_

_I will wait for you_

_(I will wait for you)_

_I promised myself_

_(I promised)_

_I promised I'd wait for you_

_(I promised I do, I do)_

_The midnight hour_

_(I promised, I promised)_

_I know you'll shine on through_

_(I know you'll shine on through)_

_I promised myself_

_(I promised, I promised)_

_I promised the world to you_

_(I promised the world to you)_

_I gave you flowers_

_(Flowers, flowers)_

_You made my dreams come true_

_(You made my dreams come true)"_

When the song was finished, Kaylie had fallen asleep so carefully Sean took her back to camp.

**End Chapter**

**Well, what did you think? I'll update more often now.**

**The song in this chapter was I Promised Myself, by ATeens. I love this song.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lady Sonora the Black-Rose. Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Reviews…**

**AnimeGamer10: Yep. You'll find out how soon enough. Untitled does rock!**

**RainingHeart: YaY! I updated! Keep on reviewing.**

**: I am glad you like my ending. Keep on reviewing, I love to hear what people think.**

**Random Chao: I know Amoura can't feel…I just have to make her more emotionless, I guess.**

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Since your birthday was the 17th, and I couldn't update this chapter by then, I am dedicating this chapter to you! I hope you enjoy it! And Happy Late Birthday! **


	18. Me Aginst the World

Me Aginst The World

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Kaylie? I mean, she is the Keyblade master and I'm sure she feels it's her responsibility to take care of the heartless. I don't want her to be angry…" Amoura said, trailing off.

"Amoura, no one is making you come. You can stay and I'll get rid of the heartless but I refuse to make Kaylie do it. Especially after what I did to her," Sean said angrily.

"Well, I'm am definitely not letting you go alone. You remember what Tarzan told us, don't you? The safest place to be in a jungle is a place with your friends. I know for a fact that I am better at fighting heartless than you," Amoura boasted. Then added after she saw his expression, "No offense."

"No offense was taken." Amoura nodded her head.

"Then let's going. I don't want to leave Kaylie alone, even if she is under Tarzan and Jane's protection," Amoura said steadily.

"Why?" asked a confused Sean.

"Because I do not trust them," she said simply.

"Oh….well why not? I trust them. I mean, they saved your life and they gave us food and shelter," Sean said. He wanted to know why in the world she couldn't trust them. They seemed nicer then most people they had met on their journey.

"Do you remember James? He betrayed you. He was a heartless in the shape of a human. In Traverse Town, there were constant killings and nobody knew who was doing it. But it was James all along. That is also why there are barely any people left there anymore," Amoura answered.

"Well," Sean began, "if you knew that James was killing all these people, why didn't you stop him? You could have saved so many people, and got so much money, and you could have been rewarded with only god knows what."

"Did you forget already?" Amoura said, shaking her head slightly.

"Forget what?"

"You idiot. I cannot feel. Do you think I really cared that those people were dying? All they ever did to me is sit there and judge me on the way I looked. They thought I was some reject from a nearby planet. People started rumors about me sayings like I was a heartless in disguise and I got kicked off my home planet and ended up here and stuff like that. Why do you think I didn't save them?"

"Oh. Well, Kaylie and I would have saved them. No matter what they were doing to us." Sean shook his head in disappointment.

"I cannot feel. I cannot want. I cannot dream. I cannot pray. And worst of all, I cannot love. Sean, seriously, if you could do none of those things, and you were in my situation, would you truly have saved them?" Amoura asked.

Sean sighed. "You're right. I probably wouldn't have." Amoura nodded her head.

"That's what I thought."

So the two friends took off, running through the forest. Amoura was watching witch way they were going so they wouldn't get lost on their way back. She decided she should do it since Sean only had his one-track mind and couldn't do more than one thing at once without getting frustrated.

They kept going until they came across what they were looking for. They stopped when small heartless started popping up out of the ground.

"Remember Sean," Amoura reminded, "we only fight were there are the most heartless. We will keep killing them till we find the big one. Then, we'll take em' done and kill him he's deader then a doorknob. Understood?"

"Sean chuckled. "Eye, eye, caption. I shall do as you command." Then as quick as lightning, they took off to where there was the most heartless. Silently and at a fast beat pace, they slaughtered all that got in their way. SO far, none they had come across were any threat. They were easily killed at the stroke of a blade.

But, the more and more they moved on, the harder it got to destroy heartless. Countless times, Amoura had used her weapon and killed the heartless in Sean's way because Sean was falling behind. Amoura was getting tired of doing his dirty work for him so she stopped him.

"Put these on your wrists," Kaylie ordered. Sean did as he was told and put the bracelet around his wrists. They immediately tightened so that it looked as it were embedded into his skin.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"Come on and you'll find out."

Sean did as he was told and ran side by side with Amoura, killing every heartless that got in his way.

"I don't get what these are for!" he yelled over the shrieks of heartless. "I mean, I am not any faster and I am not any slower!"

"Is it easier to destroy heartless?" Kaylie yelled back.

In that moment, Sean realized what they did.

"They increase and better the movement of your hands!" Amoura said. "I have worn those since I was a kid and now, the spell is permanently embedded with me!" Sean smiled at how easily he was keeping up with Amoura.

"Faster?" Sean asked.

"You bet!"

Then in whirlwind of wind they ran at breakneck speed. Now, all they had to do was make contact with the heartless and they literally flew out of their way.

They ran until they came to a tent.

"What the heck?" Sean said, confused once again.

"Didn't Tarzan say that there were no other people on this world besides him and Jane?" Amoura asked. "I think that this would be considered human enough."

"There is even a fire," said a mysterious voice.

"Who is there?" Amoura called.

"Oh, well, I'll just have to show you." Then, Jane emerged from the tent. Dragging behind her were a bound and gagged Tarzan and Jane. Sean stared at them in horror, while Amoura took on her fighting stance.

"You're not Jane, you're a heartless." Amoura growled.

"How right you are, my dear," the evil Jane said, letting her upper lip curl.

"Well," said Sean, "Where is the evil Tarzan? If there is an evil Jane you would think there is an evil Tarzan."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He at camp, watching over your dear friend, Kaylie." Jane said snidely. "I am positive he will take _excellent_ care of Kaylie. Of course, she doesn't deserve anything less. I mean, she is the Keyblade master. What heartless wouldn't do anything to be alone with a new, untaught, young, master of the Keyblade?"

Sean eyes widened in disbelief. "YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HER! YOU'LL BE DEAD IN MERE SECONDS!" He withdrew his swords and he stood next to Amoura. "Amoura, I'll take care of her. You go find Kaylie." Amoura nodded her head and left.

"Are you ready?" the impersonator asked.

Sean nodded his head eagerly. "Oh, you don't know how ready I am." Then, their fight began with a loud clash.

….With Amoura….

'I have to hurry!' Amoura thought restlessly, 'if I don't hurry, Kaylie could get seriously get hurt. Sean would kill himself if something happened to her.'

She killed heartless in swift strides but it was not enough. There were far more now then there were last time. 'I get it,' she thought bitterly, 'this was all a trap. She knew we would follow the heartless so she lead us all the way out here, to the middle of the forest. I should have known.'

Finally, she had to stop and fight the heartless without running…she was getting tired and fast. 'I have never fought this many heartless at once!' Amoura thought in disbelief. 'I am not going to make it if this keeps up!'

….With Kaylie….

"Hm…." Kaylie said rousing from her sleep. "Oh you guys, I had the weirdest dream that you all left with out me and that I was left all alone with a huge heartless."

When she looked around and saw no one in her tent, she shrugged and stretched. Quickly she jumped out of bed, grabbed her Keyblade, and headed for the door.

Outside, there was no one in sight. 'How odd…' Kaylie thought. 'I wonder where everybody is?' She walked around through the tents but found no one. Now she was afraid. 'Was my dream true?'

"Hello Kaylie," said a familiar voice from behind her. She spun around and there stood Tarzan. But something wasn't right. She could not feel anyone's presence where Tarzan stood. 'But I can see him..' she thought, confused.

"Hi Tarzan," Kaylie greeted. "Do you know where my friends went? The last I thought, they were here."

"Oh, about them. I believe that your friends Sean told me that he had to go out and destroy all the heartless." Tarzan said.

"He was supposed to wait for me…" Kaylie said bitterly.

"He was?" Tarzan asked, in a fake worried voice. "He told me that you were always getting yourself hurt and that he had to do all your work for him."

"He what?" Kaylie yelled in outrage. "He was the one who injured me!"

"Settle down Kaylie. I am sure he will be back soon, but until then…"he withdrew his spear and charged. "I believe I have a score to settle!"

"What!" Kaylie asked. She drew out the Keyblade and blocked the attack. For some reason, the Keyblade repelled him.

"Oh my god!" Kaylie screamed in horror. "You're a heartless too! EEK!" She said dodging another attack.

In quick precise movements, she did a back flip, and two cartwheels so she was at least ten feet away from him.

"Why are you running away?" Tarzan asked. "Where are you going to go? Your friends obviously don't like you."

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same

"No! I bet they had a reason for leaving! Either that, or you kidnapped them!" Kaylie yelled. She blocked another blow from the spear and made an attack of her own. She swung with as much force as she could muster, but he caught the Keyblade midair.

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

"Is that the best you got?" Tarzan laughed menacingly. He picked up the Keyblade and flung Kaylie at a nearby tree. Kaylie landed with a thump and got up slowly. 'It's awfully hard to fight right after you almost died,' Kaylie thought in pain.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

While Tarzan was checking his spear, Kaylie realized this was her time to attack. She raised her Keyblade in the air and charged at Tarzan. Tarzan, who obviously had saw it coming, easily dodged the attack.

"My, my," Tarzan said in disdain, "I would have expected more out the great Master of the Keyblade. Is that truly all you got?"

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

"No fucking way!" Kaylie yelled.

"OoOoO.." Tarzan said in awe, "I was not informed that you where a potty mouth. I guess where are going to have to clean it out." He ran around and around in circles centered around Kaylie. Each time a new circle was started, Tarzan seemed to gain more momentum.

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

"What's going on?" Kaylie asked to no one in particular. She soon started to get dizzy and totter back and forth.

After a few moments, he stopped and attacked Kaylie head on. Kaylie, who was still in a daze had no idea what was coming. His spear made contact with her right shoulder.

"I guess I was a little off," Tarzan grimaced, pointing to her heart. Kaylie staggered backward, felling the hole in her shoulder.

"Its too bad you won't get to help your friends. My guess it that they're in a worse condition then you right now."

After that, Kaylie forgot her pain and fought with Tarzan, their weapons at equal strength.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

After a few more hits, Tarzan was in the lead once again. No matter hard she tried, she could not equal his strength in her current state.

'Oh Dad,' Kaylie thought in shame, 'I am failing you. I am failing miserably. I cannot go on in this state. What am I to do?'

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

With one hard blow, Tarzan sent Kaylie flying at a near tree. Her back made contact with the tree, causing her to scram out in agony, and she landed in a heap of blood on the ground.

'This is the end…' Kaylie thought as Tarzan slowly made his way over to her. He carefully carried his spear and stopped when he was right in front of her.

"This," Tarzan said, kicking Kaylie in the gut, "is for destroying Clayton."

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

"Ow…"Kaylie moaned. The only thing she felt was pain. Pain, shame, hate, and despair. 'I am sorry, Dad. I have failed you.'

_'You have not failed him until all hope is lost and my dear, not all hope is lost.' _

Kaylie opened her eyes but saw no one. 'Who are you?' she thought. Whoever it was, she could not see them. Where they invisable? No, that wouldn't seem right.

_'No we are not invisable. We are the plants and animals around you, and we are here to help you.' _

'How?'

_'Stand up.' _

'I'll try.' With all her strength she pushed herself up off the ground, using her Keyblade to prop her up.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

'Now what?' Kaylie thought.

_'We'll take care of the rest.' _

Suddenly, Kaylie felt her herself lift up, into the air. Around her formed a strong wind that sucked up all the leaves and plants nearby. Flying around her like a energetic vortex, the leaves and plants made like a tornado.

When enough plants where needed, Kaylie felt herself yelling "Earth!" and all the thing that made the voretx came down on Tarzan like a ton of bricks. The evil Tarzan was destroy. The only thing left was his spear, and a torn off piece of his outfit.

What Kaylie floated down, she felt like she could control herself again. But something was different. All her pain was gone. Only the scars remained.

'Thank you…' Kaylie thought.

'_You're very welcome. Now, go help your friends. We took on the pain so you came save our world. Now you can also use earth's power if you need it. If you ever need us, just call upon us like you did. We will come to your aid.'_

Kaylie nodded her head in understanding. "My the heart you stole return back to its original peace," Kaylie prayed. Then, she swiftly darted into the forest, in search of her friends.

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

End Chapter

Well, what did you think? It took me awhile to write this chapter. It took forever. , Oh well. It was worth it. But since I wrote so much, I expect reviews….a lot of reviews. Lol

XXXOOO,

KMKOOLJ2010


	19. Together Again

Together Again

"I have to find Sean and Amoura! God only knows what happened to them!" Kaylie yelled. She forced herself to go faster. "What if I am too late? What if they're hurt or worse…" She forced those thoughts out of her head and just concentrated on pushing herself to go faster.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Why don't you just give up Sean? You know you're not going to win, and you know it," Jane was taunting him. But Sean wasn't letting her get to him.

"No way!" Sean yelled. He swung his weapon at Jane and hit her full on. The force was so great, Jane collapsed and swore.

"How dare you! You are going to pay for that!" She yelled.

"Figures," Sean began, "all talk and no action. I am thoroughly disappointed in you." Jane got up but fell right back down. She shook her head n disbelief.

"How, could a mere boy destroy me?" then, in a flash, she was gone.

"Great, she's gone. Now I have to get to Kaylie." He turned back to the path he and Amoura had come. Without further thought, he took off.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Somebody help me!" Amoura screamed at the top of her lungs. Every heartless she destroyed, basically came back. There were just too many. She shoved off one that had latched onto her leg, and flung the one that had attached itself to her leg at a nearby tree.

'I don't know how Sean and Kaylie are doing,' Amoura thought bitterly, 'but I hope they are managing better than I. What am I supposed to do? Sean asked me to find Kaylie and help her. If she gets hurt…I'll never forgive myself. I have done a lot of bad things in the past, but never have actually felt guilty.'

As more ganged up on her, she began to slow down. Little by little, the heartless was taking hold of the upper hand.

'Please…please let someone find me.' Amoura thought. Then, nothing short of a miracle happened. Kaylie came running toward her; she was going faster then ever. Amoura had never in her life seen someone run so fast. In a flash the heartless were off her and she was standing face to face with Kaylie.

"Amoura!" Kaylie yelled. She gave Amoura the biggest hug, almost knocking her over. "I am so glad you are okay! A heartless attacked me that looked exactly like Tarzan. I was afraid that they had kidnapped you or something! Wait a minute," Kaylie said, stopping to take in a breath and examine her surroundings a little better, "where is Sean?"

"He is fighting Jane. Not only is their an evil Tarzan, but there is also a heartless Jane as well," Amoura explained.

Kaylie shook her head in disbelief. 'How could I let things get so out of hand?'

"All right, let's finish off these heartless then we will go find Sean," Kaylie ordered. Amoura shook her head in agreement and they ran together at a fast pace to the camp where Sean was supposed to be at.

After running for awhile and not having any problems with the heartless, they stopped to take a break. Only then did Amoura notice Kaylie's wounds. She gapped forced Kaylie to sit down.

"Amoura, what's wrong?" Kaylie asked.

"Look at your shoulder! I am surprised that you aren't dead yet!"

"Oh yeah…" Kaylie said recalling what happened. Since she did not feel the pain, she forgot all about herself. "Tarzan did that. But don't worry, the plants have taken away the pain….at least for now."

"What?" asked Amoura in disbelief. "Never mind. We will fix this first then you can talk. For now, all I want you to do is to rest. Sean is going to kill me when he finds out what happened to you…"

"For the millionth time, Amoura, I am-"

"KAYLIE!"

"Huh?" Kaylie asked, looking up to see who had called her name. It was Sean. And boy did he look happy to see her. "Sean? Are you okay!" Kaylie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Sean said, enveloping Kaylie giant bear hug. "But you…you look terrible! What happened to you!" Sean voice grew with alarm.

"It's the plants," Kaylie began, but stopped. "Never mind. Let's just get back to camp and fast. I don't know how long it's going to be before I feel my wounds again." When Kaylie saw Sean begging an argument, she continued. "I don't feel any pain right now."

"Oh. Then let's get back and quick." Sean ordered.

"Just a minute," Kaylie said.

'Are you their, my friends? How long are you going to hold my pain?' Kaylie thought. She was hoping the plants would answer. She didn't feel like they should carry her burdens. No matter what they thought their duty was.

_We are okay right now. We cannot hold the pain much longer. We are sorry._

'It's okay. Please, give it back now. I know you feel it's your duty to protect you, but I feel like it is my duty to protect you as well. My friends are with me now. I'll be fine.'

_Are you sure?_

'Positive.' Kaylie confirmed.

_As you say, young master. _

'Thank you.'

_You are welcome._

Then, as if on cue, all her pain came back. Kaylie clenched her shoulder and fell and the ground. The pain was unbearable. How the plants were able to withstand it was beyond her knowledge.

"Kaylie!" Sean yelled when he noticed Kaylie was on the ground. He ran over to her and gently picked her up. "Kaylie, are you okay?" to Kaylie, Sean's voice sounded so far and yet, at the same time, so close. Despite her pain, she answered him, just so he wouldn't worry himself to death.

"I'll be fine. Just hold me. Please?" Kaylie whispered. Then everything before her vanished and was replaced by a world of darkness.

* * *

**_Well… what did you think? Sorry it took so long. As I have said many times before, I have been really bust lately. I hope to hear from you what world they should travel to next. If you have any ideas, opinions, or suggestions, please notify me. Well I am also sorry this chapter was so short. I will try my best to make them longer._**

**_-XXXOOO-_**

**_KmKoolJ_**

**_2010_**

**_P.S. If you would like me to answer your review, review this chapter. In the next chapter, I am going to reply to reviews. Hopefully you guys are kind enough to leave me a few. Who am I kidding, of course I'll get some. One can only hope. XO_**


	20. Smile

Smile

"When is Kaylie going to wake up? Is she okay?" Sean asked for the millionth time. Jane shook her head in frustration. She had explained to him a dozen times that she was going to be okay. He still didn't get the picture.

Jane stopped Sean from pacing made him sit down on a pile of straw. "Sean, you need to get some rest. Even Amoura has gotten some much needed sleep. You can't watch Kaylie every moment."

"But I have to! I can't let happen anything happen to her. I couldn't live with myself is something happened to her. I… I don't know what I'd do." Sean slumped his shoulders down and looked away in shame.

Jane sighed and took his hand. "You have me, Tarzan, Amoura, and everyone else watching over Kaylie. You're not alone. We all know how much Kaylie means to the safety of all the different worlds. We're all in this together."

Sean smiled. "Thank you." Then he let himself fall asleep.

"Jane, what do you think?" came a familiar voice from behind her. Jane smiled.

"Tarzan, I think that if they stick together then they are invincible." Jane and Tarzan embraced each other in a warm hug.

"Now," Tarzan said taking Jane's hand, "I believe it is time for you to rest. There is nothing more you can do for Kaylie. She'll heal the rest on her own." Jane nodded and headed for her tent.

Before she entered, she stopped. "Tarzan?"

"Yes?"

"Watch over Kaylie for me, would you?" Tarzan nodded and Jane went inside, knowing that everything was going to be okay. It always seemed to be.

Many days and nights passed before Kaylie awoke from her slumber. When she did wake up, she was almost completely healed and very hungry.

"So what's on the menu?" asked Kaylie. She didn't like being hurt because everyone had to do everything for her. She was happy now that everything was going back to normal.

"Well, Kaylie…." Sean began, "everyone has been talking about it and well…I think it's time we continued our journey."

Kaylie looked away sadly. 'I knew it was bound to happen,' she thought, 'I just wish we could have spent more time here getting to know everybody better.' She nodded her head. "You're right."

"I'm sorry." Sean and Amoura gave Kaylie a comforting hug. Then, they turned to the happy couple.

"Thank you for everything," Amoura spoke first.

"Yes. We're really grateful," Sean added.

Jane laughed, "We should be the ones thanking you. It was you who stopped the heartless from taking control of our world. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't come when you did.

"But it was our fault the heartless came. If we stayed away, they wouldn't have even thought of coming here," Kaylie pointed out.

"It was bound to happen," Tarzan said. "Better now then later."

They all nodded. Letting the subject slide they exchanged goodbyes and they made their way to their gummi ship. Thankfully Tarzan made sure it was all okay.

"I'll see you soon!" Kaylie yelled as the door to the ship began to close.

"Bye!" she heard Tarzan and Jane yelling. She smiled and stood in between Sean and Amoura. The gummi took off on its own, and they watched as they flew above the forest they had all grown so used to.

"I'll miss that place…" Sean murmured. Kaylie smiled and Amoura nodded.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Jane asked once the ship was out of sight.

"I certainly do no think this was a one night stand. I am sure they'll return. And mostly likely, Sora will be with them."

Jane nodded. "Do you think he ever found his friends?"

Tarzan smiled. "Positive."

* * *

Well, what did you all think? This was just just a conclusion to Tarzan's world. I know its not much, but the next chapter will be.Are there any worlds that anyone would like me to out into my story? If so let me know.

Well, now that schools out for the summer, I can update more often. I feel so bad about how much time school took up.Well, I have to go. I'll update soon! Please review and tell me your ideas, if you like it, and anything else.

_Reviews…_

**Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire2006-** I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well! I 'll put you in my story, but it might take a little while. I have to plan everything out but I will. If there is anything specific I need to know about, just tell me.

**Sillysinny-** I am glad you liked it! I have no idea when they're gona hook up, but I can guarantee you they will.

**Eternaliy-** I am glad you like my fan fic. Keep reviewing! I like to hear what people think.

**Mew Spice1-** Sorry about the emotion thing. It tends to slip my mind. I'll make sure to make her emotionless from now on. Thanks for the review!

**Aesura-** Now that schools out, it won't take me long at all! Thanks for the review!

-XXXOOO-

Kt


End file.
